


Marliza: A Day

by Thefanfictor



Series: The Hamilship Chronicles [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baking, Cats, Classical Music, Coffee, Driving, F/F, Fluff, Into the Woods - Freeform, Lunch, Marliza, Mornings, Music, Musicals, Piano, Relationship(s), Texting, Waffles, complaining, duh - Freeform, enjoy, lockers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-20 18:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10668441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefanfictor/pseuds/Thefanfictor
Summary: A day in the life of the Marliza ship





	Marliza: A Day

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write! Marliza is a more recent ship I've gotten into and I haven't really written femslash yet so yeah. Enjoy, y'all!

Maria Reynolds---no,  _Lewis_ , she reminded herself---woke up in a spare bedroom of the Schuyler house, their cat curled up and purring on her chest.  Stroking it gently, she felt her lips curl into an unconscious smile.  Eliza would be here in three, two, one . . .

"Hey babe!" Eliza walked in right on cue, usual cheery smile on her face, hair slightly mussed from sleep.

"Hey yourself," Maria responded with a yawn. 

"Come on, get up, Peggy made waffles," her girlfriend said, grabbing her hands to pull her to her feet.

"Doesn't she always burn her waffles?" Maria asked, standing and brushing her hair out of her eyes.

"Well, yes, but we have to give her credit for trying.". Eliza leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

"Speak for yourself," Maria said, but followed Eliza obligingly down the stairs. ~~~~

The waffles were burnt, as always, and as always, Angelica was the last to arrive for breakfast, muttering obscenities and nursing a cup of coffee.  "Hello to you too," Peggy grumbled.

"None of you are allowed to talk to me until ten," Angelica responded.

Maria had to smile a little at that.  Sidestepping the oldest Schuyler sister, she helped herself to breakfast.  There were a few less-burnt waffles in the stack, and she figured they might be salvageable.

Angelica drove them all, which meant she picked the music, which meant some sort of emo-pop tunes blasting all the way to school.  Peggy despised them, saying they were far too depressing, and Eliza was really more of a classical person (she loved the piano), but Maria kind of liked them, which she would have said if they hadn't pulled up in the school parking lot at precisely the wrong moment.

Somehow, Eliza and Maria had ended up with lockers right next to each other, so they didn't have to separate the second they stepped inside.  Eliza grabbed Maria's hand and Maria led them down the hall, Angelica and Peggy leaving to go to their own lockers, chatting with friends.

Maria watched her girlfriend put in her combination.  Eliza always bit her lower lip and scrunched her brow when she concentrated, which Maria found very cute.  Eliza's lock clicked, and Maria hastily turned away to focus on her own.

The two had no classes together before lunch.  Maria spent the periods trying to pay attention to the teachers and resisting temptation to text Eliza.  She mostly succeeded.  They were reunited at their usual lunch table. The lunchroom was loud and chaotic, two things Maria and Eliza despised. But there were some things that made it bearable.

There was Peggy, of course, with her bubbly, infectious laugh and sociable demeanor, keeping the sizeable crowd entertained.  And Angelica was always ready for a show, arguing with anyone and everyone she could.  She and her smart, powerful friends could usually debate any opposition into silence.  Maria watched with admiration for them both, sitting next to Eliza in the corner, holding hands as they ate.

Music at the end of the day was Maria's favorite subject.  Not only because she could be with Eliza, but because she loved her instrument (the clarinet) and she loved the harmonies the group produced.  She didn't think about how amazing her girlfriend sounded on the piano.  Nope.  Not at all.

Peggy complained enough on the ride home that Angelica finally allowed her to use the aux cord, which resulted in a strange combination of Taylor Swift, really fast rap music, and musical soundtracks.

Eliza pouted for a few seconds, then decided to put in her earbuds and chill out to Chopin. Maria watched her for a bit, eyes closed in bliss, before refocusing in time to pay attention to Little Red from Into the Woods.

When they got home, the Schuylers dispersed: Peggy and Angelica to their separate rooms and Eliza to the living room to practice her piano.  Maria followed.  "I like watching you play," she said when questioned.  "I can go if you don't want me," she offered quickly.

"No, it's totally fine," Eliza said, waving a hand dismissively.  "Let's go."

Maria settled in on the couch, smiling as Eliza struck a chord.  Happy to be out of the spotlight and watch Eliza shine.


End file.
